¿DULCE O TRAVESURA?
by Yunuen
Summary: Especial de Halloween 31/Oct/2013 (Los personajes fueron tomados prestados de 2k12)


-:-

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen,

más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Yo soy fan de las tortugas desde los 6 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero.

Este fanfiction es un torpe intento por escribir algo sobre la nueva versión de mi héroe y compañía.

-:-

**¿DULCE O TRAVESURA?**

Es 31 de Octubre… ¡Día de Brujas!

Abril ha invitado a sus amigos tortuga a una fiesta de Halloween.

Todos los chicos y las chicas irán disfrazados a la fiesta, lo que es perfecto, porque así ellos podrán ir usando un disfraz y se mezclarán sin problemas entre los humanos.

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel han sido los primeros en estar listos para salir a las calles, que ya han de estar atestadas de monstruos, demonios, brujas, magos, princesas, e infinidad de temibles seres y personajes fantásticos.

Cada tortuga confeccionó su propio disfraz:

Rafael es el Hombre Lobo;

Donatelo es un Dementor;

y

Miguel Ángel es la Momia.

Aunque unos le pusieron más empeño que otro (Miguel Ángel sólo envolvió todo su cuerpo con decenas de vendas), todos están felices por su primer Halloween, pero también están desesperándose porque Leonardo y Abril se han tardado en transformarse en un horripilante monstruo (aunque, a decir verdad, Abril no les dijo de qué se disfrazaría porque es sorpresa, y quizás ella no se disfrace de monstruo, pero ya se demoró).

- Lo que dijo Abril es que iba a estar lista en 5 minutos. – el Hombre Lobo es el primero en hacerle saber a los demás que ya se cansó de estar esperando.

- Así son las chicas. – dice la Momia – Dicen que se tardan 5 minutos, pero en realidad se tardan 1 hora o más. –

- Pero Leo no es una chica y ya se tardó. –

- Quizás sufrió un percance de último minuto. – dice el Dementor.

- Voy a ver qué tanto hace. – dice el Hombre Lobo yendo a la habitación de Leonardo.

El Dementor piensa si sería correcto que él fuese con Abril y cerciorarse que esté bien…

Pero no es necesario.

- ¡Estoy lista! –

El Dementor, el Hombre Lobo y La Momia se quedan anonadados al ver a una bella hada mágica acercándose a ellos.

- ¡Abril! – la Momia consigue reaccionar primero - ¡Qué linda te ves! –

Abril se ha dejado el cabello suelto (pero no lo trae lacio sino ondulado), y porta una pequeña corona dorada sobre la cabeza; viste un top y una falda corta, ambos de color turquesa; calza botas de tacón alto que combinan con su ropa; y en su espalda tiene dos alas, que le dan el toque de una delicada hada mágica.

- ¿Les gusta? –

Ella se ha disfrazado de el hada mágica llamada Bloom de la serie animada Winx Club.

- Estás preciosa. – le dice el Hombre Lobo - ¿Verdad Doni? – le da un ligero codazo al Dementor.

Pero el Dementor parece haber sido inmovilizado con un hechizo Petrificus Totalus, y ya que su rostro está oculto bajo la capucha, no es posible ver qué es lo que le sucede realmente.

- ¿Doni? – el Hombre Lobo ya le preocupó que su hermano no se mueva, pero de repente...

El Dementor se despoja de su manto negro, revelando su verdadera forma.

- ¿Valtor? – dice Abril al reconocer el disfraz que Donatelo obviamente ha elegido en vez de el Dementor.

Valtor es un mago del mundo de Winx Club. Él viste camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco y pantalones color morado y una gabardina color vino.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Soy Valtor! – Donatelo ríe porque ha conseguido darle una gran sorpresa al hada - ¡Qué grandiosa coincidencia! ¿Verdad Abril? -

- ¿Coincidencia? –

- Sí. Como no estaba convencido del Disfraz de Dementor, pensé en otro disfraz y se me ocurrió que fuese Valtor el Mago, pero yo ignoraba que tú también te disfrazarías de un personaje de esa serie que te gusta. -

- Bueno… - dice Abril un tanto desconcertada.

- _Coincidencia…_ – susurra el Hombre Lobo a la Momia – _Seguramente estuvo espiando a Abril para averiguar qué disfraz iba a usar, y así, él usaría el de un personaje de la misma serie que ella_. –

- Así podremos estar juntos. – dice Donatelo con un tono esperanzador al tiempo que se acerca más a la bella hada.

- Doni… - le dice Abril con un titubeo.

Abril no está segura de si hacerle ver a su amigo cierto detalle del personaje que él eligió, aunque debe reconocerle que tuvo la precaución en ponerse una máscara que se asemeja al rostro del Mago.

- Para interpretar correctamente a Valtor, averigüé todo sobre él. – dice Donatelo orgulloso y ansioso por demostrarle a Abril que sabe todo acerca de Winx Club.

- Doni… ¿sabes que Valtor quiere aniquilar a Bloom? –

- Ehhh… - Donatelo se pone a pensar sobre ese insignificante detalle que pasó por alto (escogió el personaje sólo por el color de su vestimenta, y es que es el único que viste de morado).

Pero Donatelo no puede llegar a pensar en una respuesta convincente para no quedar como un tonto ante la bella hada, porque alguien llega a interrumpir (por no decir que es muy oportuno).

- ¡Es hora de explorar extraños y nuevos mundos, y de buscar nuevas formas de vida y nuevas civilizaciones, viajando audazmente a donde nadie ha llegado antes! –

Todos voltean al escuchar una voz profunda.

Descubren que se trata del Capitán Ryan.

- ¡¿LEO?! – dicen todos estupefactos.

Sí, se trata de Leonardo que trae puesto un uniforme muy similar al que utiliza el capitán Ryan en la serie de ciencia ficción Héroes Espaciales (aunque, de alguna forma, su caparazón está al descubierto; eso es lo que debió demorarlo), pero a diferencia de Donatelo, él no lleva una máscara del rostro del Capitán Ryan, ni siquiera lleva puesta su bandana color azul (¿y por qué la traería si el Capitán Ryan no usa ningún antifaz?).

- Leo, – dice Abril un tanto preocupada - ¿y tu disfraz de Monstruo de la Laguna? Tenías que ponerte el disfraz del Monstruo de la Laguna. –

Pero Leonardo no le va a decirle por qué prefirió otro disfraz, aunque sus hermanos ya lo sospechan.

- Caballeros y Señorita… – Leonardo asume una pose muy gallarda y lleva sus manos a su espalda – Esta noche nos divertiremos en grande, y para disfrutarla al máximo, tienen que seguir al pie de la letra cada una de mis indicaciones, sin protestar, sin cuestionarme y sin objetar ninguna de mis órdenes… -

- Ay no… - se quejan amargamente Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel porque Leonardo no sólo se ha disfrazado del personaje principal de Héroes Espaciales, sino que está interpretando fielmente el rol del personaje principal de Héroes Espaciales.

El Capitán Ryan continuaría con su fastidioso discurso, pero de repente, se ve rodeado por su "tripulación", y calla.

- ¿Dulce o Travesura? – dice a coro toda la tripulación.

El Capitán no responde a la pregunta porque no entiende qué es lo que pretenden.

- ¡Travesura! –

El Mago, la Momia y el Hombre Lobo apresan al Héroe Espacial, mientras el Hada va y regresa con una cuerda y cinta adhesiva.

El Capitán Ryan es atado y silenciado.

- Deberíamos dejarte, Leo, – gruñe el Hombre Lobo – pero te vamos a llevar nada más para que ganemos el premio al disfraz más chiflado. –

- ¡Jajaja! – se ríe la Momia - El Capitán Ryan con cabeza de tortuga y caparazón incluido. –

- El premio es una cámara de alta resolución, – dice el Mago – y aunque yo podría construir una, es más divertido ganar el premio con ayuda de tu Capitán. -

El Mago y el Hombre Lobo toman la cabeza y los pies del Capitán Ryan, respectivamente, y todos abordan el Shellraiser.

El poderoso vehículo arranca a toda velocidad porque a las tortugas ya se les hizo tarde para divertirse en el primer Halloween de sus vidas.

-:-

**N/A**:

**1**El Dementor es un personaje de Harry Potter, y sí que da miedo, porque te quita todos tus recuerdos felices y te deja sólo los más horribles, condenándote a la locura al no poder soportar tu amarga existencia.

**2**Winx Club es una serie animada italiana que transmite la Nick.

No me gusta. Yo prefiero a las WITCH y en cómic, porque su serie animada no me gustó.

**3**He visto dibujos donde las tortugas visten ropa como cualquier humano, pero la ropa no cubre sus caparazones sino que están al descubierto, y me gusta ese look, así que divagué algo parecido para el disfraz del Capitán Ryan.

-:-

Pobre Leo, las cosas que le pasan por ser tan friki.

Cuando yo era una niña pequeña, me daba pena que se rieran de mí si decía que me gustaba la caricatura de Las Ninja Tortugas Adolescentes Mutantes.

Sabía que, siendo una niña, no debía gustarme una caricatura para niños, pero sí me gustaba Las Tortugas Ninja de los 80s, pero nunca revelé este gusto, y así viví con esa creencia muchos años, pero cuando supe que saldría la 4ta peli y busqué en internet todo lo que pudiera averiguar, descubrí en varias páginas, para mi sorpresa, comentarios de chicas que decían que de niñas les gustaba la serie de TMNT de los 80s.

Ahora soy una niña grande y no me da pena decir que soy fan de TMNT ^.^

Ojala Leo encuentre amigos que también les guste Héroes Espaciales porque sí se siente feo no tener con quien compartir tus aficiones.

(mmhhhh… como que esto se presta para un fic)

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
